Intersection
by Yaori Himura
Summary: We hear what is in Kyouya's minds. Whatever he is thinking, Tamaki is surely in it.
1. You

Intersection

a/n: Hey! My first fanfic! Hope you enjoy!

Intersection

Chapter 1: You

It's you. It has lways been you. Your eyes, your smiles, your laughs, all of you.

But for you, it's her. It has always been her. It will always be her. Her eyes, her smiles, her laughs, all of her.

What does she have that I don't? What is that something that she has but I don't? Everything? Or is it nothing?

It's you. It has lways been you. Your eyes, your smiles, your laughs, all of you.

...But what about me...?

a/n: Yay! Chapter 1 is done! This is my very first one! Well, review and review! Constructive criticism is warmly welcomed! Please support this!


	2. You: Hurt

Intersection

a/n: HELLO!!!! I'M JUST ANNOUNCING THIS, AFTER THIS CHAPPY, I WILL OFFICIALLY UPDATE 2 CHAPPIES AT ONCE, THE FIRST IS THE DRABBLE AND THE SECOND IS A PART OF THE STORY OR FLASHBACKS WHEREIN THEY HAVE DIALOGUES AND SUCH, YOU GET THE IDEA. IIIIIFFFFF, IIFF, IF YOU READERS WANT ME TO. IT'S YOUR CHOICE. JUST LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD UPDATE ONLY ONE OR TWO BUT I'M NOT GOING TO PUT THE DRABBLE AND THE STORY IN ONE CHAPPY. THAT OPINION I WON'T HEED. SO THANK YOU IF YOU'RE STILL WILLING TO READ THIS....crap? PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPPY^^

Intersection

"Kaa-san!"

_'He's running towards me. I wonder what it's about again, this time.'_

"What is it, 'To-san?"

_'He looks funny again. So, it's about-?'_

"Our daughter's picking on me again."

_'-Haruhi...Huh?'_

~*~

"Kyouya, can you help me?"

"With what, Tamaki?"

"I feel like my heart's breaking apart."

"It's about...?"

_'Don't dare say it, Tamaki.'_

"Haruhi."

"And what exactly happened?"

"I don't know. We were just kidding around the next thing I knew, an arrow hit me right through my chest and it hurt like hell, Kyouya, it did."

"Tamaki, you are the cause of Haruhi's actions toward you. How she sees you is how you make her see you."

"I don't have a problem with that, Kyouya. But you know sometimes what she says hits me hard. But I can't tell her how it feels."

"We all feel upset about something someone says, Tamaki. It'll pass, just let it be, you don't have much of a problem with it, anyway."

"But Kyouya...Fine. Thanks, anyway."

_'If it hurts so much then you don't have any idea how I feel right now, Tamaki. You will never imagine how much it hurts.'_

_~*~_

"Kyouya..."

_'Hmm. He's going to ask me something weird again.'_

"What is it?"

"Am I...-"

"Ugly? No, Tamaki, far from it."

"-Disgusting...?"

_'Wrong guess?'_

"Why ask, Tamaki?"

"I feel like Haruhi treats me as if I'm a bug or something of a lower kind. Sometimes, I just get tired from it."

_'Do you know how you make me feel when you avert your attention to her when you talk to me?'_

"That's just her way of interacting with you. You allow it, Tamaki. You can make it stop if you want to."

_'He's looking at me with that look.'_

"Which you do not want."

"Is there a problem with me? Do I love her too much?"

_'Should I say it?'_

"Tamaki, I..."

_'Think you're in-'_

"...Think you're thiking too much about it. You yourself would know if you love her too much."

_'I can't say it.'_

"Oh. She's my world, Kyouya. Hope that's not too much."

"It isn't."

_'It is. It's too much for me. You're my world.'_

End of Chapter

a/n: Sorry it's short. I can't think of anything else. But I promise I'll update soon again. We have no more classes so the only thing in my ways is that I have 3 siblings using this computer as well. So, yeah R&R.


	3. Eyes

Intersection

READ PLEASE PLEASE:

THE ATSERISK (*) indicates there is a note about the word after it below after the story so you can understand more about it. IT"S TO AVOID CONFUSION!!!!

a/n: Hello! So I thought of an answer for my own question. I will update the drabble like thingy first and then after some reviews and some time comes the story like thingy then the drabble again then the blah blah and the blah blah blah like that. ^^ Well, hope you enjoy this chappy! So this is my OFFICIAL CHAPTER 2!!!!!!!2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The drabble is always the next chappy!!!!!!!

Intersection

*Chapter 2: Eyes

It's your eyes. They always seem to mesmerize me. Your purity seeping throught them, dazzling me with that beauty. They have that tint that never fails to light me up inside. But for some reason, they can't see through me. For some reason, you think you've seen all of my sides, but you haven't.

I see your eyes the way you indulge in the beauty of hers. You stare at her, dreaming about those eyes looking at you lovingly. You always get trapped in her gaze, claiming all the innocence she emits for yourself. Yet I understand you don't know her that well. You're tricked by the devil's stare.

It's your eyes. They always seem to mesmerize me.

a/n: Yay! Chappy 2/3 is done!!!! Please R&R and read the note^^

NOTE: (1)Chapter 2

I explained this in my a/n but I don't think everyone reads my a/n. So yeah, There are two parts in one chapter. The drabble and the story. They are udpated in separate dates but they're connected. The chapter always starts with the drabble and ends with the story. Do you understand? Let's take Chapter 1 and then the story like thingy after it. They're updated separately, but you noticed the line "End of Chapter" only appeared in the story like thingy and not in Chapter 1 which is the drabble. Because the complete chapter 1 did not end in the drabble but in the story like thingy. Notice I also did not indicate the end of chapter here. Imagine This as Chapter 2 part A and the upcoming story counterpart as Chapter 2 part B. Just like in Chapter 1 wherein the drabble is part A and the story is part B. I hope you understood my long explanation about such a simple thing. THANK YOU.


End file.
